This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for varying pore size in a well screen.
It can be beneficial to perform certain operations with well screens. Therefore, improvements in operations with well screen are needed in the art.